powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Egyptian Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Egyptian Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Note that one of the features of Egyptian deities is their tendency to merge together and thus be worshiped as a single entity, Amun-Ra is one of the most popular mergings. Deities *'Aker' **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Duality Embodiment **Earth Manipulation **Guardianship **Lion Physiology **Sphinx Physiology (In later times) **Solar Manipulation **Underworld Manipulation *'Akhty' **Ancestry Manipulation **Ibis Physiology **Necromancy **Night Inducement **Solar Manipulation (Sunset) **Soul Manipulation *'Am-heh' **Canine Physiology **Elemental Manipulation (Limited) ***Elemental Mixture (Fire & Water) **Soul Absorption **Underworld Manipulation *'Amun' **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Imperceptibility **Primordial Air Manipulation **Ram Physiology **Truth Inducement *'Anhur' **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition ****Enhanced Accuracy ****Supernatural Senses ****Supernatural Tracking **Lion Physiology **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Anubis' **Dark Arts **Death Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Necromancy ***Resurrection **Guardianship **Jackal Physiology **Mummification **Necroscience **Truth Inducement **Underworld Lordship ***Afterlife Manipulation *'Apedemak' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Land Lordship (of Kush) **Lion Physiology **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads **Snake Physiology **Victory Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Empowerment ***War Inducement *'Apep/Apophis' **Assailant **Chaos Embodiment **Hypnosis **Darkness Embodiment **Divine Beast Physiology **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Resurrection **Snake Physiology ***Poison Generation ***Venomous Fangs **Stone Mimicry *'Ash' **Guardianship **Plant Manipulation **Limited Water Manipulation *'Atum' **Causa Sui Physiology **Divine Presence **Monotheistic Deity Physiology (formerly) **Omnipotence **Perfection *'Babi' **Baboon Physiology ***Enhanced Combat **Feral Mind **Fertility Manipulation **Killing Empowerment **Primate Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Soul Absorption **Supernatural Strength **Underworld Lordship *'Bastet' **Dance Manipulation **Feline Manipulation **Feline Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Guardianship **Medicine Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation (in Greek mythology only) **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Bennu' **Creation **Land Lordship **Palingenesis Embodiment ***Reincarnation Manipulation **Phoenix Physiology ***Avian Physiology **Solar Manipulation *'Bes' **Architecture Manipulation **Dwarf Physiology **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Good Embodiment **Protection Embodiment *'Geb' **Cave Manipulation **Desert Manipulation **Earth Manipulation ***Earth Generation ***Earth Mimicry ***Earthquake Generation ***Geomancy **Fertility Inducement **Mountain Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience (regarding the earth) **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Gengen-Wer' **Artistic Intuition **Cosmic Entity Physiology **Goose Physiology **Guardianship **Life-Force Manipulation *'Hapi' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Flood Creation *'Hathor' **Afterlife Lordship (Limited) ***Underworld Lordship **Cow Physiology **Emotion Manipulation **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement **Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Pleasure Manipulation ***Pleasure Inducement **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation **Solar Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Heka' **Healing **Magic Embodiment *** Almighty Magic *** Encyclopedic Knowledge (all things mystic & arcane) **Medicine Manipulation **Omniscience **Primordial Force Physiology **Soul Manipulation *'Heqet' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Frog Physiology **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Flood Creation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life Inducement ****Life Breath **Magic *'Horus' **Combat Empowerment **Divine Sight **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Beauty **Falcon Physiology **Healing **Lunar Manipulation (left eye) **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Stealth **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Reincarnation **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation **Solar Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Isis' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Omni-Magic **Protection Embodiment (of Egypt/Pharaohs) **Supernatural Beauty **Wing Manifestation *'Khepri' **Creation **Beetle Physiology **Life Manipulation ***Reincarnation ***Resurrection **Solar Manipulation (Sunrise) ***Light Manipulation ****Light Generation *'Khnum' **Afterlife Traveling **Earth Manipulation ***Clay Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Life Creation ***Human Creation **Ram Physiology **Solar Manipulation (Sunset) **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation ***Flood Creation *'Khonsu' **Age Manipulation ***Youth Inducement **Guardianship **Healing **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Lunar Generation ****Reflection Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Kebechet' **Bodily Fluid Manipulation **Freshness Manipulation **Ostrich Physiology **Purification **Snake Physiology (main form) **Stellar Physiology *'Maahes' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Knife Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Protection Embodiment **Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Weather Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Ma'at' **Absolute Law Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Morality Manipulation **Order Manipulation ***Concord Manipulation ***Destiny Manipulation ***Justice Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Truth Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *'Mut' **Animal Morphing ***Cat/Lioness Physiology ***Cow Physiology ***Snake Physiology ***Vulture Physiology **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Creation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Life-Force Manipulation **Prescience **Primordial Deity Physiology **Water Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Nefertem' **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Lion Physiology (in some texts) **Luck Bestowal **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation **Primordial Water Manipulation **Solar Manipulation (Dawn) **Supernatural Beauty *'Neith/Mehet-Weret ' **Creation Embodiment ***Creation **Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Wisdom **Primordial Water Manipulation **Totality Manipulation **Thread Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Embodiment ***Water Manipulation *'Nekhbet' **Avian Manipulation **Land Embodiment (Upper Egypt) **Protection Embodiment **Raptor Physiology *'Nephthys' **Architecture Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Guardianship **Kite Physiology **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Sadness Inducement **Sleep Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Nu/Nun' **Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Lake/River Manipulation **Primordial Sky Manipulation **Primordial Water Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship ***Primordial Water Generation *'Nut' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Cosmic Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Osiris' **Agriculture Intuition **Authority **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Life and Death Lordship ***Life and Death Manipulation ****Regeneration Manipulation ****Resurrection Manipulation ****Spiritual Force Manipulation **Necromancy **Necroscience **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Transcendent Undead Physiology **Underworld Lordship ***Afterlife Manipulation *'Ptah' **Architecture Manipulation **Authority **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Universe Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Resurrection **Supreme Voice *'Qetesh' **Empathy **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Monetary Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sex Specialist ***Sexual Inducement *'Ra' **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Command Inducement **Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Falcon Physiology **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ***Incineration ***Fire Mimicry **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation *'Seker/Sokar' **Agriculture Intuition **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy ***Resurrection **Falcon Physiology **Fertility Inducement **Mummy Lord Physiology **Sand Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation (Snakes) **Underworld Lordship *'Sekhmet' **Bow Construction **Desert Creation (via breath) **Destruction **Disaster Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Divine Combat **Enhanced Archery **Feral Mind **Fire Manipulation **Healing **Lioness Physiology **Rage Inducement **Solar Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Serket' **Fertility Manipulation **Healing **Magic ***Necromancy **Medicine Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation **Paralysis Inducement **Poison Generation **Scorpion Physiology *'Set' **Chaos Manipulation (in later myths) **Dehydration **Desert Lordship ***Desert Manipulation ***Desert Adaptation **Sand Manipulation ***Sandstorm Creation **Violence Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Shu' **Air Manipulation ***Air Mimicry ***Wind Generation **Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement *'Sobek' **Combat Empowerment **Crocodile Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fear Manipulation ***Fear Empowerment ***Fear Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation (Crocodiles Only) **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Wetland Manipulation *'Tatenen' **Fertility Manipulation **Gender Transcendence **Hill Manipulation **Land Lordship **Primordial Deity Physiology ***Creation **Primordial Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation *'Taweret' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Hippopotamus Physiology *'Tefnut' **Air Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Precipitation Manipulation *'Thoth' **Almighty Magic **Astrology **Ibis Physiology **Judgement Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Encyclopedic Knowledge **Literary Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Mathematics Manipulation **Projected Thermography **Supreme Voice *'Wadjet' **Land Embodiment (Lower Egypt) **Protection Embodiment **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology *'Wepwawet' **Canine Physiology **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Death Inducement **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Wosret' **Boundary Manipulation (Limited to Thebes) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Potential **Land Lordship (of Thebes) **Monetary Manipulation **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Youth Manipulation Known Users Gallery File:Hathor_megami_tensei.jpg|Hathor (Megami Tensei) 220px-Anubis_standing.svg.png|Anubis is the Jackal-headed God of Mummification and the Afterlife Bast.jpg|Bast - goddess of Cats, Protection, and Sun Anubis Kane Chronicles.jpg|Anubis (The Kane Chronicles) Bast Kane Chronicles.jpg|Bast (The Kane Chronicles) Heliopolitans.jpg|Heliopolitans (Marvel Comics) 1000px-The Egyptian Gods.jpg|Some of the major Egyptian gods (The Kane Chronicles) ISIS GODDESS.jpg|Isis, Goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility Anubis_H.png|Anubis (Valkyrie Crusade) Hathor_H.png|Hathor (Valkyrie Crusade) Isis_H.png|Isis (Valkyrie Crusade) Nephthys_H.png|Nephthys (Valkyrie Crusade) Sekhmet_H.png|Sekhmet (Valkyrie Crusade) Tefnut_H.png|Tefnut (Valkyrie Crusade) sutek_1014.jpg|Sutekh The Destroyer (Doctor Who) Pharoah Miraculous Ladybug.png|Pharaoh (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to channel and take on the appearance of the Egyptian gods for each of his powers... Pharaoh Thoth Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Thoth to manipulate time... Pharaoh Sekmet Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Sekhmet for super-strength... Pharaoh Anubis Miracuous ladybug.png|...Anubis to turn civilians into mummies... Pharaoh Horus Miraculous Ladybug.png|..and Horus for flight. Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Jackie the Jackal.jpeg|Jackie Oakes/Jackie the Jackal (Kim Possible) MLP_IDW_Issue_24_Jackals.jpg|Jackals (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Osiris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:SMITE_Anubis_Default.jpg|Anubis (SMITE) God of the Dead. File:SMITE_Anhur.jpg|Anhur (SMITE) Slayer of Enemies. File:SMITE_Bastet.jpg|Bastet (SMITE) Goddess of Cats. File:SMITE_Geb.jpg|Geb (SMITE) God of Earth. File:SMITE_Isis.jpg|Isis (SMITE) Goddess of Magic. File:SMITE_Khepri.jpg|Khepri (SMITE) The Dawn Bringer. File:SMITE_Neith.jpg|Neith (SMITE) Weaver of Fate. File:SMITE_Osiris.jpg|Osiris (SMITE) Broken God of the Afterlife. File:SMITE_Ra.jpg|Ra (SMITE) Sun God. File:SMITE_Serqet.jpg|Serqet (SMITE) Goddess of Venom. File:SMITE_Sobek.jpg|Sobek (SMITE) God of the Nile. File:SMITE_Thoth.jpg|Thoth (SMITE) Arbiter of the Damned. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries